


Molitva

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: Jennifer was only seven when she stepped first time to the St. Francis orphanage. She was waiting for transfer to the St Marie’s school of girls, when Samuel and Nathan Morgan came to St. Francis and three of them became inseparable and Jen got to stay into the boy school.Slowly, when they were teenagers, Jennifer and Sam began to attach themselves to each other in a way they never thought they will.Their ways were separated many times, but they always found each others again. They were sure, that their destiny was to be together, even though the universe disagreed couple of times, trying to separate them for good. Specially when Nathan came back to tell Jen that Sam was dead.[[I'll add the tags during the story if needed]]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the new story I have been working on. I have no idea if this is any good but I need to start publish the chapters or I'm never gonna publish this.
> 
> 'Molitva' means 'Prayer' (- Marija Šerifović - Molitva, Eurovision Song Contest winner 2007. Beautiful song that might had inspired me.)

“You can’t leave us here”  Jennifer, or Jen, as she liked everyone call herself, cried to her best friend, who was backing his bags in his room he shared five other orphaned boys -including his little brother- in St. Francis orphanage.

Jennifer has been in orphanage for the last eight years -most of her life -, she was just seven years old when she first time stepped to the orphanage. Her father killed her mother, after finding out that she had an affair, and then killed himself. Jen was under her bed in her room when it all happened, hearing her parents fighting, then her mother screaming and finally - two gunshots. On the next day police officers arrived and found little Jennifer still under her bed with her stuffed seal toy. They took her to the St. Francis Boys’ home, to wait to get transferred to the St Marie’s school of girls.

Jennifer met Samuel and Nathan Morgan, when they arrived to the orphanage year after Jennifer, when she was still waiting to her transfer to the girl's orphanage.

She was lonely and scared, mostly alone staying in her own private room, carrying only thing she got from her home, her precious stuffed seal. She was a little tubby and boys were bullying her for that, and whenever they had the chance, they took her seal and made her cry and they bullied her more. But when Samuel and Nathan arrived to the orphanage, Sam took her under his wings, protecting her as an sister. She became more social and self-confident, and nun’s and father Duffy noticed the change in her, and made sure that when the transfer was ready to happen, she could stay in the St. Francis instead.

Sam teached Jen how to protect herself from the bullies. When she was eleven, she punched one of her bullies to his nose, making him bleed and the bullying stopped. Jen on other hand spend every day one hour, for next weeks  in father Duffy’s office writing to the notebook why what she did was wrong, as a punishment.

Jennifer and Morgan brother’s became really close, spending all of their time together in the orphanage, and they became inseparable.

Now, Samuel Morgan, Jennifer’s best friend and ‘brother’ was leaving, because he got kicked out from the orphanage. He was only defending his little brother from the other kids, who had took little Nathan to their prey.

“I’m sorry Jen, I wouldn’t leave if I won’t have to.”  Sam apologized while he was backing his bag, not much to own, some clothes and couple private items he had.

“Then I’m coming with you.” Jen told and walked next to Sam, but Sam refused.

“No, I need you to stay here and take care of Nathan.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her into her green eyes.

“But  **we** need you, Sam.” Jen whispered and swallowed her tears. Sam took her in a hug and Jen pushed herself deep into his arms. She didn’t want to let go, she didn’t want him to leave.

“ I’ll visit you every time I can, keep your window open, okay?”  Sam whispered to her ear and Jen nodded against his shoulder while her breathing was going out of control. Her body started to shake and Sam noticed that and he knew immediately what that meant.

He withdrew from the hug, took her hand and placed it on his chest, where his heart was.

“Jen, calm. Don’t let it control.”

Jen nodded, closed her eyes and followed Sam’s breathing. Jen suffered anxiety and panic attacks, and Sam had found his own way to ease them, and how to make her to calm down. If he wasn’t with her when she had one, nun’s took him to her, because none of them weren’t able to made her calm down.

Sam didn’t want to leave Jen or his little brother Nathan behind, but he had no choice. But he knew they would take care of each others, until he manage to get a job, apartment and made sure he could take care of the three of them outside of the orphanage. 

For a moment, Jen and Sam stood there in the boys room, Jen following his breathing. She focused Sam’s heart beating under her hand and followed how he breathed. Sometimes Sam knew better than Jen herself, when she’s going to have panic attack, and he was able to calm her down before it had reached Jen’s full mind and before she started to hyperventilate. Just like now. And Sam was scared that her attacks got worse after he leaves, she couldn’t control them yet by herself.

“You okay?” Sam finally asked from her when she felt that Jen had stopped shaking. Jen nodded to him but didn’t opened her eyes.

“Remember - you control it. It does not control you.”  Sam reminded the girl she considered as his little sister, and pulled her for another hug.

“Sam?” Sad, quiet voice was coming from the door. Jen and Sam withdrew from the hug and they saw Nathan standing on the door. His little blue eyes were wet, and tears rolled down on his cheeks like waterfall. He rushed to hug his older brother and started to sob. Jen closed her eyes and she felt how tears started to fall down on her own cheeks. Those brothers had always had each others, she was happy that they had got her part of their family. 

“Hey, I’ll come back to get you when I can be sure to take care of us alright?”  Sam smiled, but Jen and Nathan just sniffed back and wiped their tears from their face.

“I can find job too you know. We can all leave now.” Jen tried to convince Sam but Sam shook his head.

“No, you are too young.”

“I’m only year younger than you Sam.”  Jen reminded Sam and Sam chuckled. Oh how much Jen will be going to miss that voice.

“Yea but I have no choice but to leave. You two have here everything you need.”

“Expect you.”  Nate finally opened his mouth and Sam’s heart broke when his brother told that he is what they need. Once again he hugged his little brother, and offered his hand to Jen, who took it and joined to the brother’s hug.

“I’ll visit you soon.” Sam whispered to them before he took his bag and walked outside from the bedroom.

Nathan tried to go after his brother, but Jen hold his hand and pulled him into a hug. Now she needed to be there for Nathan, just like Sam has been there for them for all these years.

 

* * *

Weeks passed by, and Jen kept her window open during the nights, just like Sam had asked. She barely couldn’t sleep, because she wanted to know if Sam was alright, where he slept, what he ate, did he ate at all?

In all these years this was the longest time she didn’t saw Sam. And it felt like eternity.

Once again in the night after going to bed, she stared the open window, watching how the curtains moved from the wind coming inside, and wished to see Sam’s eyes glancing inside from it. But as so many nights before, her eyes started to feel heavy and she finally slowly falled asleep.

Jen woke up, when she felt that someone was crawling next to her to the bed. She opened her eyes, ready to bunch the traitor, but when she realized it was finally Sam, she started to cry and hided her face into his shirt when he laid down next to her. 

“Hey, It’s okay, it’s me.” Sam whispered, smoothing her hair.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.” Jen weeped.

“I got a job, this was the first night to come to visit. I went to see Nathan first.” 

Jen raised her head from his chest, and Sam wiped her tears from her cheeks.

“Job? Already?”

“Yeah. I don’t made much money but I’m looking another one to gather money so you two can leave with me.”

Sam smiled and started to play with her golden hair with his fingers. He had missed Jen and Nathan so much. He had heard from Nathan that she haven’t got any panic attacks when he was gone and he was proud of her.

Jen nuzzled herself against Sam, and she couldn’t stop smiling. Even though she knew he’ll be leaving soon, but what mattered now was that, that he was there now.

Sam yawned deeply and closed his eyes.

“I’m tired, can I sleep here?” 

Jen nodded against his chest and tightened her grip on Sam’s shirt. She felt safe when Sam was with her. When she was younger, she had nightmares and Sam sneaked into her room to put her back to sleep when she had sneaked his room to woke him up, so they had shared a bed before.

“Goodnight Jen.”

“Goodnight Sam.” 

And they slowly falled asleep into each other's arms, both of them huge smile on their face.

Early in the next morning, Jen woke up when she felt that warm body next to her leaving. She opened her eyes and saw how Sam was about to leave from the open window.

“Sam?” She called him with her sleepy rough voice. Sam turned to look at her and smiled.

“I have to go before nun’s found me. I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

Jen chuckled, and Sam stepped back to her bed and put her blanket over her.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can.” And he leaned to kiss her into her hair and crawled out from the window, while the sun was slowly rising.

Jen sighed deeply as she heard him getting to the ground safely and his steps getting further. She hid herself under the warm blanket, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer was sitting in her window, looking outside and hoping Sam would come back soon. They didn’t manage to talk about when he visited, she didn’t know where he lived, what his job included, anything. He didn't even said anything when he'll come back. 

She had one of her notebook in her hand, she loved to write. She wanted to be a writer when she grow up. Usually she wrote down her feelings, that way she tried to learn about her panic attacks and anxiety, and learn how to avoid them. She wanted to control them, just like Sam had told her to do. 

Stars were shining bright on the dark sky, and Jen opened her little notebook. She started to write on the empty page about how she was feeling. How she missed Sam, and how she wished they could all leave that stupid orphanage. 

She heard voice below her window. She looked down and saw Sam and Nathan on the ground. Huge smile raised to her lips.

“Come down!” Sam asked her. Jen looked down to the ground, it has been long time since she had crawled down from there. They had been sneaking out and spend their time outside in the dark yard when Sam was still in the orphanage, but it was months ago.

“Umm. No.” She finally said and grinned. Sam sighed and started to climb to her window. She’ll come down, if that mean’s he needed to carry her down. Jen looked how Sam climbed up to her window, and shook her head. He was one hell of a stubborn teenager. 

She placed with her elbow to the window frame and leaned her chin into her fist and waited. When Sam reached her window, and raised his gaze, he saw Jen’s smiling face staring at him just inches away.

“Hey.” He swallowed and smirked.

“Oh, hi, may I help you?” She teased him.

“Haha, funny. C’mon Jen, come down. You can do it, you’ve done it before.” Sam said and raised himself to the frame to sit on it. Jen sighed and turned to took her hoodie from her bed. She placed it on and crossed her arms.

“Okay but if I die, I’m coming back to haunt you.” 

Sam chuckled and handed his hand to Jen. She reached and took it, and sat down to the window next to him.

When they were safety back on the ground, Jen hugged to Nathan, even though it has been only hours since they last time saw each other. Nathan giggled and wiggled away from Jen’s arms, and Sam rubbed his little brother’s hair to make them messy.

“Hey! Stop that!” Nate screamed and waved his hands over his head, to made his brother to stop. Sam chuckled and waved his hand to tell them to follow him.

 

* * *

Sam leaded them to the roof, slowly climbing the walls, with the help of window frames and cracks of the wall. Little Nathan was smooth as his brother, but Jen had more trouble to keep up in their pace.

She thought that she needed to start working out, to get more strength into her arms. She breathed deep and calm, as she reached the edge of the roof, and pulled herself up. She laid on the ground on her back and catches her breath. She heard how footsteps stopped next to her and she opened her eyes, and saw Sam's silhouette above her. Sam handed his hand and he helped Jen on her feet.

"Thanks." She smiled to him and brushed her pants a little from the dirt.

They walked forward on the roof, until they were on the edge. There was a small gap in the front, but they could easily jump over it to the other side. Sam was first and he hopped with his long legs to the other side. He layed his backpack to the ground and turned to Nathan and Jen.

"It's not that hard. C'mon Nathan, jump. I'll catch you." He knew his brother will made it without his help, but he knew he felt much saver if he told him he'll catch him. Nathan took a deep breath, before he took running steps and jumped  over the gap. And as Sam has predicted, Nathan didn't needed any help to got to the other side. Sam patted his little brother's back, and told him how proud he was of him, making huge smile raise on younger brother's face, as he walked forward from the edge.  
  


Sam turned to look at Jen, who looked scared and insecure. Sure, it wasn't a huge gap, but the fall down was huge.

“C’mon Jen! Nate did it so you could do it too!” Sam yelled and waved his hand to her, telling her to jump. Jen rolled her eyes and took couple steps back, before she took running steps to the edge and jumped to the other side.

She landed to the edge of the roof, but something was wrong.

“Oh shit!” she huffed when she felt that her balance wasn’t good enough and that she was going to fall down from the roof. Her eyes widened and she reached for something to hold on. Then she felt a hand on her.

Sam took a hold on her wrist and pulled her up to the roof, taking her into a deep hug, making sure she won’t fall. Jen hided her face into his chest. Sam closed his eyes and felt how his heart was beating fast in his chest. Jen noticed that too, since she felt his heart beating against her cheek.

Sam was never more scared in his life before, he was sure he couldn’t grab her on time, that she will fall down in front of his eyes and it would be his fault if she had died or injured badly. He had take care of her for the last eight years, he had promised that he’ll keep her safe, and now he realized that maybe he cannot keep her, or Nathan safe.

Sam squeezed Jen against his chest when he got that scary idea, that what if he’s not capable to take care of the two people he loved most in this world. What if he cannot made enough money, so they got enough to eat? If they got warm during the nights? He pushed all those thoughts away quickly. 

“Maybe we should go back.” He said while trying to ease his racing heart, and push all his fears aside. Jen raised her head from his chest and looked at deep into Sam’s hazel colored eyes. She saw how there was fear and panic in them, but also how beneath of all those feelings were something bigger. Something new.

She had looked Sam’s eyes million times before. This time it felt different. It felt like she had looked into those eyes for the very first time. And those eyes were the most kindest and warmest eyes she had ever seen. 

His stare felt like it went through her soul, like he was looking deep inside of her, digging deeper and deeper to fill with the warmth her full body.

Her breathing was getting faster and she felt how her heart was racing against Sam’s.

“Jen? You alright?” Sam noticed the change in Jen immediately, but he knew that his heart was beating too hard, to not to use his method to help Jen to calm down. Jen stepped further from his arms and shook her head, not to tell she wasn't alright, but push her thoughts back to present.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She was confused, what the hell was all this?

“Hey guys, what's going on?” Nate broke the awkward silence between the two of them, when he walked back to them. Jen faked a smile and looked at little Nate.

“Nothing, but we really should go back.” Then she turned to look at Sam, who stood there, scratching his neck, looking down on his feet.

“Sam, could you take us back? Let’s do this other time.” She asked from him, waiting him to say something.

Sam swallowed and nodded to her, leaned down to took his backpack and starting to lead them back to their room.

 

* * *

After taking Nathan into his room, Jen and Sam walked under her window. On the ground Sam helped Jen to get up to her room. When she was inside she looked down to the ground, and looked Sam staring up into her room. He scratched his neck and kicked the dirt under his boots.

“I’ll - see you soon.” Sam told to Jen, before he turned and started to walk away. She noticed that Sam’s behavior changed, and she wondered why, but only thing came to her mind, was that he got scared when she was about to fall from the roof.

She looked to the yard after Sam until there were no sight from him, and she turned to grab her notebook and smashed it open.

She walked to sat her bed and started to write about what happened and how she felt. She tried to wrote every little detail about her whirling feelings inside of her, to find out what they meant.

When she was finished she read the page again and again, she went through the text word by word. Her brows furrowed, her lips quietly reading out loud what she had just wrote down. But she couldn't manage to figure out what it was. Nothing made sense. She shrugged and placed the notebook under her mattress, so the nun’s won’t find it, and hided herself under the blanket.

She placed her tired head into the soft pillow and sighed deeply, as she let herself slowly fade into asleep, while she remember how Sam’s beautiful hazel colored eyes stared at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Days, weeks and months passed, and Sam visited orphanage to see Jen and Nathan every night he just could. Sometimes they went out, to hang on the yard of orphanage or climbing the walls and roof.

Sometimes he just visited them, to ask how they were doing or telling what he's being doing.

Many times he stayed next to Jen, sleeping with her during the nights, after he had went to see Nathan first. But then his visits started to go reverse. He visited Jen first, then he went to see his brother and he didn’t spend the nights anymore. Jen wondered why was that.

Once again she was sitting in her bed, this time reading a book, when that familiar brown haired boy crawled inside her window. Jen didn’t turned her gaze, just greeted him with a small ‘hey’. She wanted to ask him why he weren’t staying nights anymore, but she was too afraid to ask. 

She had noticed that her thoughts had started to wonder on Sam during the days more and more, smile had stuck in her face and her stomach had butterflies every time she was thinking about him, or when he was sleeping next to her. And she finally realized what it all was.

_ She was in love with him. _

She had went through her beloved notebook to confirm her suspicions. Every since she almost falled down from the roof, and Sam caught her, her notes had started to focus more of Sam, and how she felt when he was around.

When she was re-reading the pages of her beloved notebook and saw what she has written there, it hit her. She had been wrote down how ‘Sam smelled nice today’, and how ‘Sam’s smile was the brightest star of the night’, or when he hugged her, warmth filled her whole body and she felt like she was flying. And then there was those little hearts around his name.

And she has ever been more scared. She never had felt like this on anyone before. And the fact it was Sam, the boy she had considered as her brother during those years, it was even more terrifying.

She should not feel that way. She cannot feel that way. But yet, she did. She didn’t know why, but she knew that she was in deeply in love with him, as deep as a 16 year old girl can be.

“Hey Jen, what’s you reading?” Sam asked, stopping her thoughts while he hopped to the bed next to her, laying down on his side, leaning on his elbow to the mattress, huge smile on his face. 

“Just about story of Blackbeard.” she whispered, pretending reading the pages. 

“That pirate?” Sam asked and leaned closer to see the book. Jen felt how his hand slightly touched her’s and she felt how it send tingle’s go through her body. God how she hated that impact. She closed the book and turned her gaze to Sam.

“Why you won’t stay here anymore. You know, for nights?” The words just popped out of her mouth. Sam winced a little and stared at her green eyes.

“What?” He manage to said, before he swallowed, he knew exactly what she had asked, actually he had wondered why she haven’t asked it earlier.

“You hear me. You stayed here the nights so long and now you just - visit. I wanna know why. Did I do something?” Jen asked, while placing the book next to her to the mattress. She was annoyed how clear she was with her feelings about Sam not staying the nights anymore. She never planned to tell him about her feelings, she knew that he only think’s her as his little sister and she didn’t want things get weird between them and losing him.

But she couldn’t help it that she thought that there was something wrong with her, and that’s why Sam didn’t spend the nights anymore.

“Okay.” Sam sighed and stood from the bed and walked back and forward in the room, clearly trying to find the right words. 

He was afraid to tell her, he didn’t want her to think that he is leaving her or pushing her further. It wasn’t the case.

“I’m - kinda seeing someone.”

Jen’s heart skipped a beat and her heart shattered. Yes, she knew he was thinking her only a little sister and two of them never will be together, but it still hurt to hear he was seeing someone. He was a teenager, almost seventeen, of course he’s seeing someone.

“Oh.” She manage to say, before turning her gaze away from Sam. Sam saw the chance in Jen’s present, but in different way than Jen actually felt.

“Her name is Crystal. She knows I came here once in a while to see you two, but I feel it’s wrong to stay here with you, even you’re my sister.” 

There it was, he finally said it. He only thinks her as an sister. Even she knew that all along, but now when he said it outloud it was official. She fight against her tears, she couldn’t let her feelings to be shown. She didn’t want to lose him, she loved her, he was her brother, her wall and supporter.  

Jen turned to meet Sam’s gaze again.

“I understand. Well is she pretty?” Jen manage to keep her voice normal and raise a smile to her lips, acting like she’s interested about his love life.

“You know you’re my number one girl, right? Always. You and Nathan are the top two persons in my life.” Sam said and grinned so his smile went to ear to ear. Jen looked at him and couldn’t help but smile. How much she loved that grin. She nodded and took her book again in her hand and opened it.

“Okay, go see Nathan, he has something to you.” she said and started to  pretend to read again. She was thinking that Sam would leave but he stayed still. She felt how he was looking at her. She looked at him of the corner of her eyes and saw him staring at her, with a weird look in his eyes.

“What?” She rolled her eyes and finally meet his gaze.

“What if I come back to stay here for the night?” He swallowed. Jen placed her book in her lap and tilted her head. As long as she wanted him to stay, she knew he just wanted to stay to made her feel better.

“It’s okay Sam. Go see your brother. He misses you.” And she turned her gaze back to her book. 

She heard how he sighed, crawled out from her window, and when she heard he was on the ground, she felt how a tear rolled down on her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Things didn’t change much even though Sam was now seeing this girl called Crystal. The only things what had changed was that Sam didn’t spend any nights anymore next to Jen, and the fact that Jen was falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

She couldn’t help it. Because when now he was even more ‘out of reach’, that made him even more irresistible. (Like she never intended to tell him her feeling and lose him for good.)

She had started to had panic attacks more often. When she had one, she tried her hardest to control it, not letting it to fill her mind and body. Most of the time she succeeded, but this night she couldn’t got herself calm.

Sam had visited his brother and was heading to Jen’s room. When he was on the ground, he noticed that her window was closed. He wondered if it was just closed, but still unlocked. He hopped on the rock fence and started to climb on the wall, making him way to her window.

Nathan had mentioned that she was acting weird lately, she felt like she was on the the planet, lost in her thoughts. Sam wanted to talk to her and ask what was wrong, that if there’s something in her heart, she can tell him, open up to him.

When Sam reached her window, he noticed it was unlocked - thank god - and he pushed it open. When he looked inside he saw Jen laying on the ground on her side, back towards him and his heart stopped beating.

“Jen?” He stumbled inside, falling on his knees and crawled to Jen. On his way he threw his backpack on the floor and turned Jen on her back when he reached her. Her face was pale and her forehead was covered with cold sweat.

He tested her pulse on her throat and felt huge relief when he realized she was still breathing. Sam cupped Jen’s face into his hands and carefully shaked her.

“Jen? Jen? Open your eyes.”

He didn’t knew what had happened. Was she sick, did she has something to made her to pass out, was that the reason she had acted weird like Nathan had told him? Fear filled his body and soul when Jen didn’t react.

He shook her harder, and slapped gently on her cheek.

Then she finally moved, her brows furrowed slightly and she moved her hand to grab Sam’s arm.

“Jennifer?” Sam whispered while a single tear escaped in the corner of his eye. Jen slowly opened her eyes and all she saw was blur. She saw a figure above her, and she tried to focus on the face in front of her.

Slowly she saw brown hair and most beautiful hazel-colored eyes she knew.

“S-Sam?” She manage to made his name come from the back of her throat, and tried to lift her hand to reach his face, but her body was numb. Sam wiped her forehead away from the sweat it had linger and swallowed his own tears.

“I’m here Jen, I’m here.” He placed his hand under her neck and legs and lifted her up, and moved her to bed, while Jen laid her head on his shoulder.

When Sam lowered her on the bed, he laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him and smoothed her golden hair.

“What happen?” He asked and Jen sighed, when she finally had some of the power into her body back, and she was thinking more clearly.

“I got a panic attack, I tried to control it but - it was too big. I must have passed out.”

“You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were dead or something.” Sam told her and kissed her hair and squeezed her against his body. Jen was exhausted, she just wanted to sleep, and she wanted that Sam could stay next to her, just this on time.

“Can you stay here?” She asked from him.

Sam’s heart beated on his chest, there was no way he could leave her now, not after what had happened, he wanted to make sure she was sleeping calmly and that she does not get another panic attack.

“Of course. Now, sleep Jen. I'll stay here all night.” He kissed her hair once more and Jen rounded her hand around him and laid her head on his chest, slowly starting to fade deep sleep.

Sam couldn’t sleep. He was really worried about Jen. Why she was like this? What bothered her?

He stayed up for hours, until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, so he prepared to fall into sleep, when he felt how Jen squeezed herself against him and mumbled something in her dreams.

Sam raised his head from the pillow to look at Jen, and he manage to hear four words from her lips.

“I love you Sam.”

* * *

On the morning, Sam left a Jen a message and crawled out the window before she woke up. Jen found the note on his side of the bed, and he promised to come back on same night after from work, that he needed to talk to her about what happened last night.

Jen sighed and grumbled the paper, she didn’t want to tell him why she was having panic attacks, luckily she had a whole day to find a excuse why she was having them.

When she reached the great hall to eat some breakfast, as usually, Nathan was already eating his breakfast, and Jen joined him. Nathan noticed immediately the change in Jen, and he thought she had talked with Sam, and whatever was pushing her mind, it was all gone now.

He gave her a gently smile, where Jen answered and Nathan felt huge relief to see that Jen was feeling much better. He has been really worried about her, after all, he consider her as a big sister. And now when Sam was gone, she was the only one he could trust on the orphanage. 

* * *

On the evening, Jen walked back and forth in her tiny room, biting her fingernails, trying to figure what kind of excuse she would say to Sam when he comes back to talk with her. She had so much to do during the day, that she hasn’t any time to figure that out before. And now Sam could crawl inside her window any minute, and she had no idea what she could say.

Soon, she heard quiet groan behind her window, and she rushed to her bed to read a book, so Sam won’t see her acting all weirdly. She took a deep breath before that familiar brown hair peeked from her window.

“Hey Jen. How are you feeling?” Sam asked while he crawled inside. Jen turned her gaze to Sam and gave him a smile.

“I’m fine thanks.” 

Sam had his hand behind his back, and that cocky smirk on his face when he was up to something.

“What are you up?” Jen put the book down and tilted her head. Sam smiled to her and walked closer to bed, still holding his hands behind his back.

“Close your eyes.”

“Sam, if you had again some ugly bug in your hands you can jump out from the window right away.” Jen told him and was about to took her book again but Sam refuse.

“Jeez, you are never going to leave that huh? C’mon, close your eyes and give me your hand.”

Jen sighed and moved to sat so she was faced to Sam, crossing her legs, closing her eyes and handing her hands to Sam.

She felt how Sam put something light on it, like it was some kind of necklace, and Sam told her to open her eyes. And when Jen opened the, she saw that it actually was a necklace. It has a small, ball shaped light blue stone on it.

“The stone is called Larimar. They say it’s the element that rules our emotions. Like anxiety. I hope it give you strength and helps you to deal your attacks.”

“Oh my god Sam, this is beautiful.” Jen put a hand front of her mouth, while tears started to pour from her eyes. It must have cost a fortune, and he bought it to her.

Sam sat to the bed, and Jen hopped on his neck, hugging her tight. Sam hugged her back, he was happy to see that his little gift was pleasing.

When Jen withdrew the hug, Sam took the necklace from her, and ask her to turn so he could put it on her neck. Jen wiped her tears while Sam rounded the necklace on her and put it on. Sam knew she will talk to him about the attacks when she's ready, so he didn't took it to table what had happen the night before. 

“Thank you Sam. You shouldn’t.”

“Anything for you.” Sam smiled to her, and Jen hugged her once more. She would keep that necklace on her neck always, she will never took it off. It would be her most precious treasure.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Sam had crawled into Jen’s room. This time he was going to stay over night. Jen had asked him why, and he told that his on and off relationship with Crystal was over.

“How was it to be with her?” Jen asked while they were laying on the bed, Jen laying on his armpit, head laying on his chest and arm around him. 

“It was nice. She was pretty and we had a really great time... When we weren’t fighting.”  
Sam answered while playing with Jen’s hair. He always did that when they were laying in the same bed. It made him relax.

“What you were fighting for?” Jen asked. She wanted to know what was tending between them.

“You.” Sam’s voice were barely a whisper, but Jen heard that. Her whole body tensed.  
“Me?” She needed to ask because she was sure she had misheard. Why on earth they were fighting about her? She was Sam’s sister, not by blood but other ways yes.  
“Yeah, she was jealous.” Sam told.

Jen raised her head from his chest and looked at Sam’s eyes, trying to see if he was just fooling around and teasing her. But she got nothing.  
“And why she would be jealous, I’m - kinda your sister.” Jen said, secretly hoping he’ll disclaim what she had just said.  
“Yeah, you’re like my sister, you’re my best friend. And - I love you.” Sam said and Jen sighed, he weren’t thinking about her same way as she was thinking about him. He loved her only like a brother loved a sister.

Jen’s forced a smile raise to her lips, before laid her head back to his chest.  
“I love you too Sam.” She closed her eyes. She finally said it, but not the way she wanted to say it. She wanted to tell him that she truly loved him. That she had stopped thinking him as a brother a good while ago. But she didn’t want to lose him.

“I know you do.” Sam said, and Jen felt how his chest twisted when he chuckled under her.  
“You know, you talk in your sleep.” He continued.

“Oh yeah, and you snore like a truck driver.” Jen teased him back.

“This wasn’t the first time you told me you love me.” Sam said, and Jen realized his heart was racing in his chest, she could feel it against her cheek. He had stopped playing with her hair, his hand lying now on her shoulder. Slowly Jen raised her head to meet Sam’s gaze again.

“Wh - what?” Her voice trembled, while she was looking Sam’s seriously looking face. He carefully touched her cheek and Jen’s heart was about to rip off her chest, when shivers went through her spine from his touch.

“I think you as a sister, and my best friend. And because of that I have tried to denied my feelings for you, I didn’t want to ruin everything and lose you. But when I last time spend night here, when I found you pass-outed, you told me in your sleep that you love me, and squeezed yourself against me, I - I couldn’t stop thinking about you and that could you actually feel the same way I did...”

Jen couldn’t hear what he was saying, and before she manage to said anything, Sam’s lips were on hers. Jen closed her eyes, she couldn’t believe it was happening, Sam was kissing her. His lips were soft, more softer she ever imagine they would be. The kiss was tender and sweet.

When Sam pulled himself away, Jen felt how her cheek’s were blushing. He looked at Sam's hazel eyes, and saw her own reflection in them. There was only one time he had look her that way before. It was when she almost fell from the roof and Sam grabbed her into his arms and made sure she won’t fall.

That was the moment, when they both started to see each other’s in a different way. It took them time to recognize their feelings for each other’s, and finally accept them.

“Do you really mean that?” Jen asked, while tear rolled down on her cheek. She was afraid that Sam was only teasing her, or that it was all a good dream and she’ll wake up and Sam was still with Crystal.

Sam wiped her tear away and leaned closer, so there were only inches between them.  
“Every word. I love you Jennifer.”   
“I love you too Samuel.”

Sam leaned down to place another kiss on her soft lips. 

When he withdrew the kiss he looked at her, he couldn’t believe that she was actually feeling same way about him. He thought he was just crazy, that he was only imagining it when he started to think that, what if she feels same way? 

“How long have you been feeling this way?” He whispered and dragged s hair strap behind her ear.

Jen rounded her hand around him and placed her head back on his chest.

“Almost since you left. It took months to realize what it was. I was so confuse, I thought I was going crazy. And there was no-one to turn on...”

Sam nodded and started to play with her hair again. It was same thing with him. When he started to realize that he saw Jennifer in different way, first he freaked out. He didn’t knew was it good thing, because Jen was almost a sister to him. So when he met Crystal, he thought that he could forget his feelings about Jen when he focus on Crystal. But that was not possible.

And it was the reason why he didn’t stay nights at Jen anymore. Because he was too afraid, he didn’t want his feelings to got deeper, it was too much to sleep next to her warm body when he had burning will to kiss her. He didn’t want to scare Jen, what she had thought when a boy who had take care of her for years, suddenly kisses her?

But after she told him in her sleep that she loves him, he started to wonder that what if she feels same way to him as he did to her? And now, when he knew that it was the case, he couldn’t be more happier.

“There’s just one thing we need to do.” Jen whispered while feeling Sam’s heart beating against her cheek. Sam stopped playing with her hair and mumbled something as an question.

“We need to tell Nathan.”

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her, placing a soft kiss on her hair.  
“Yeah, that’s gonna be fun...”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam, Jen and Nate were again hanging on the roof of the orphanage. Jen and Sam were about to tell Nate about them, that his brother and 'sister’ had fell in love. They didn’t knew how he’s gonna react or would he understand that. They had waited for a week, when they tried to think the best way to tell Nathan.

“Okay.” Sam sighed and took from his backpack three chocolate bars when they reached their normal spot on the roof. He threw one bar to Nathan, who catched it without problem. Then he turned to Jen, and handed her the other one who was left on his hand, leaving his hand little longer to stay on hers. He looked at her green eyes and he wanted to kiss her so badly, but he couldn’t do that before they had told Nathan about them.

Jen smiled and felt how her cheeks were blushing.

“Listen, Nathan. We umm.” Sam started without turning his face away from Jen. He was terrified, he didn’t knew how Nathan is going to react to the news.

“We have, grown closer, in a different way than before “ Jen tried to be politic, and she grinned when she knew that there’s no way nobody would understand what she was saying. Why it was so hard?

Sam finally turned to look at Nathan, who chewed his chocolate bar with his other brow raised up to his forehead. If he were a cartoon character, there would be big question mark above his head.

“We are couple now.” Sam spurred out, and waited his brother’s reaction. There was a short silence when Sam and Jen looked at Nathan who chewed his chocolade bar.

“Well it was about time.” Nathan finally spoke after swallowing his treat and now it was Jen and Sam’s turn to look confused.

“W-what?” Jen manage to blur.

“C’mon guys, I have seen how you two looked each others for months now. Did you really needed this long to realize your feelings?” Nathan asked and took another bite from his chocolade bar, pleasant smirk on his face.

Jen and Sam turned to face each other’s, has all of that been that obvious? 

They shared a chuckle and Sam rounded his hand over Jen’s shoulder, when he felt huge relief that Nathan didn’t freak out.

“Was it really that obvious?” He asked while turning to finally give a soft kiss on Jen’s lips.

“Hey, even you are a thing now and I know about it, it does not mean I want to look you two licking each others!” Nathan screamed and turned away from them.

Jen giggled and hided her face into Sam’s chest. Sam placed his chin on her head and looked up to the sky.

“Very well little brother, no licking. But kisses and hugs yes.” 

Nate turned to look at his brother and girl he had always thinked of his sister, even though those two were couple now, it doesn’t change his feelings about her. Jennifer was, and always will be his sister, no matter what happened.

“Fine. That’s still gross..” He told, and stuffed the rest of his chocolade bar to his mouth. He mumbled something but the words were unable to catch.

“Don’t speak your mouth full.”

Nathan opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out of it releasing his melted and chewed chocolate bar in his mouth.

“Gross.” Sam chuckled and threw his own bar to Nathan, he deserved his chocolate. Nate cathed the bar and puffed it into his pocket to save it to later.

“You have to promise something.” He said when he was finally finished with his choco.

Jen and Sam shared a stare before looked back at Nathan. They both saw how Nathan looked little bit scared and worried.

“You have to promise that if this does not work out.” He pointed them with his finger.

“Things won’t get weird and you two start to hate each others, and fight all the time and leave me in the middle to choose side or something.”

Jen rushed immediately to hug little Nathan. They had talk about that with Sam. They knew they took a big risk when letting their feelings to lead the way. But they would never put Nathan in the middle if things don’t work out.

“Nathan, we know each others, there’s nothing we don’t know already. There’s no reason to fight. And I promise you, you’ll never have to choose your side or anything like that. We three are family, always, no matter what happen.” Sam spoke and stepped closer and grabbed them both into his arms and they were like one big cinnamon roll, warmly hugging each others

And that was true. They were family. No matter what happens. Three of them will always love each others, in a way or another.

* * *

On the same night, when Jen and Sam had took Nathan back to his room, they both crawled into Jen’s room and laid on the bed while hugging each others. Jen sighed deeply when she felt his warm hands around her. 

They were happy that Nathan accepted them. If that would have been weird to Nathan, they promised they continue their relationship as a sister and brother. Even it would be hard, but it would have been the best choice.

Sam smoothed Jen’s arm with his hand, and Jen listened his heart beating. It was calm and steady. Jen’s own heart was racing in her chest when she had one question to Sam, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer to that - even she kinda knew it already.

Sam noticed that Jen was little tensed.

“What are you thinking?” He asked while taking a strap of her hair in his hand and started to play with it. Jen closed her eyes and sighed. She didn’t want to ask it but she needed to know.

“Did you and Crystal slept together?”

She felt how Sam’s heart started to beat harder against her cheek, and she knew that the answer were yes.

“Well.. Yes.” Sam said and he felt so bad to tell that to her. He always wanted Jen to be his first, but he didn’t knew about her feelings -and the fact she was kinda his sister would have made things weird- and he tried to forget his own feelings with Crystal, so he slept with her so maybe in that way he would fall in love with Crystal and forget his feelings about Jen. But it didn’t help at all.

Jen crawled on top of him, straddling him and pushed her lips against Sam, and surprising him completely.

Sam slowly raised his hands on her waist, and carefully let his tongue touch on her lips, asking permission to get inside, and Jen carefully opened her mouth and her stomach twisted when she felt his tongue touching hers. A soft moan escaped her mouth.

Jen withdrew the kiss and looked at Sam.   
“I want you to be my first.” Her heart was beating in her chest hard, and she saw how his chest were raising hard too. Sam closed the distance between them to reach her lips again, but a moment later he pulled away, and pushed her to lay back next to him.

“Ofcourse, but not tonight.” Sam said while smoothing her cheek with his thumb.

“Why not?”

“I want to take it slow. I want to make sure you’re ready for it. And it might not be a good idea to slept together right away. We started to date like week ago.” Sam smiled at her and started to play with her hair again. “Is it okay with you?” 

Jen sighed, maybe he was right. Maybe it’s better not to rush anything, even though she knew she won’t regret it. If she wanted someone to take her virginity, that one would be Samuel Morgan. She trusted him, more than anyone in this cruel and shitty world.

She nodded her head as an answer, and nuzzled her head against his chest, while Sam rounded his hands around her tighter and hugged her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam crawled almost every night into Jen’s bedroom, when he just could from his job. Jen had her window open every night. Sometimes she was awake when Sam came, sometimes she was already sleeping, and Sam just laid next to her, grabbing her into his armpit and they just slept in each other’s arms.

Sometimes when she was awake when Sam came, they shared kisses and touches, slowly learning each others. 

Slowly their hands started to wander from top of the clothes, to under them. Sam wanted to made sure that Jen wouldn’t do anything she will regret, and every time he told her that she needed to tell him to stop, if it was too much. But Jen never told him to stop. She only wanted more.

One night they once again shared kisses and touches. Sam’s hand were under her shirt, carefully touching her breasts, while he gently kissed on her neck. Jen felt how her underwear were soaking wet, and this time she wanted to things go more further.

“Sam.” She whispered between her breaths, and Sam took his hand out of her shirt, and withdrew the kiss, looking at her eyes. He was sure it was too much for her.

“What?” He asked, looking at Jen’s green eyes. He saw his own reflection in them, and he thought how those were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He could stare them forever. He left his hand on her waist, and waited her to answer.

But Jen didn’t say anything, she just stared him back, and took his hand on her waist, and slowly started to lead it to her crotch. Sam’s breathing got heavier when he realized what she wanted him to do. He swallowed and let her to guide his hand under her night-shorts. When he felt how wet she was, he almost came into his pants.

Jen closed her eyes and took her hand away, and Sam slowly started to round his finger against her clit. She left a sweet moan escape from her lips and Sam need to hold himself back, so he won’t embarrass himself by coming into his pants. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, heard, or felt.

He looked how Jen’s body tensed, how her hips started to rock against his hand, and listened how her moans got deeper. He kissed her to swallow her moans, so the nun’s won’t hear her if they happen to walk past her door.  They don’t want to get caught.

Slowly he started to circle his fingers faster and Jen grabbed the hem of his shirt, to had something to hold on. She withdrew the kiss and hided her face into his neck and let her moans faded in it.

Sam closed his eyes and soon he felt how Jen’s body started to shiver, and she pushed her hips harder against his hand, when she reached her orgasm. 

And for his surprise, Jen cupped his bulge into her hand, and that made Sam go over the edge and he came to his pants, while hiding his face into the crook of between Jen’s shoulder and neck, biting it gently as he tried to keep himself quiet.

They curled up against each others, listening both of them breathing hard against each other’s skins, waiting their bodies to stop shivering. 

Sam took his hand out of her pants, and took her into a deep hug and kissed her forehead as he whispered:

“I love you Jenny.”

Jen nuzzled her head against him.

“I love you too Samy.”

* * *

**** They had nowhere to rush, they had all the time they had to experience each others and slowly touch each other’s and learn what made other to feel good. At Least that was what Jen thought.

One night they were laying again on Jen’s bed, Jen’s head resting in his chest while he played once again with her hair.

“I need to stay away for a while.” Sam said with sad tone in his voice.

“Why?” Jen lifted her head a little just enough to see his face. Sam stayed quiet and let the strap of her hair fade between his fingers.

“Because my job… They offered me a good one.. I might have to get away for a while.”

“For how long?”

“Maybe a year.” Sam whispered and Jen’s chest tightened.

“A year?!” She yelled but Sam shushed her to not to alarm the nuns.

“I have to do little job so they can see if i can handle that.. So I’m going to be busy for the next weeks. I’m sorry Jen, but I’m doing this for the three of us.” Sam smoothed her hair, his eyes being wet for the becoming tears.

Jen felt how the anxiety started to grow inside of her. She couldn’t handle year apart from Sam.

“Then take me with you.” She whispered while her voice was cracking.

“I can’t. I’m sorry, I’ll take you both if I could. But if I got this job, and when I’m back, you are old enough to leave the orphanage by yourself, and we can take Nathan with us and found a place to life. Start to life like a real family.”

Jen started to sob and her hands started to shake a little. Sam took her other hand and placed it on his chest, and breathed calmly.

“Don’t let it control.” He whispered in her ear. Jen closed her eyes and followed Sam’s breathing. For a good moment they laid there in silence, waiting for her anxiety to go away.

“Have you told Nathan?” She finally asked when she had calmed down. Sam shake his head.

“I’m gonna tell him when it is official. Now he knows I need to stay away for a while.” Sam kissed gently Jen’s hair.

“Wake me up before you leave.” Sam nodded to  her as an answer and slowly they started to sleep. Jen squeezed Sam tight, because she didn’t know when would be the next time to feel his warm body next to her.

* * *

One morning Jen woke up with an awful feeling in her stomach. It felt like something was really wrong. She haven’t heard from Sam at least in three weeks now. Has something happened to him?

Jen got up from her bed, putting clothes on her and went to the great hall to breakfast. When she reached there, she didn’t see Nathan in his usual spot. He usually were already there when she woke up. This time he wasn’t.

She got worried, because day before he had been in a fight with other boys. Maybe he was embarrassed, maybe he was hurt, or maybe the nun’s were punishing him. Her blood started to boil. The nun’s always compared Nathan to Sam, even though he had done nothing wrong. Both of the Morgan brother’s were in fights, because they only defended themselves, her or each others. But the nun’s didn’t saw it that way.

Jen choose to go see if Nathan was hiding in his room, and if he wanted to come to breakfast with her. So she slowly turned her way and started to head back to the door, when Father Duffy and sister Maria reached her.

“Where is he?” Father Duffy asked her, and he sounded mad, and Father Duffy was almost never mad, but now Jen could hear the ruthless in his voice.

“What?” Jen was confused.

“Nathan, where is he. He weren’t in his room.” Sister Maria told her. Jen’s stomach twirled. Where on earth Nate could be? Has he run away, was it because of the fight? But why he didn’t tell her, she had could go with him?

“I- I don’t know.”

“We know his brother visited you once in a while. Where had he took him?” Sister Maria sounded ruthless. Jen shook her head and didn’t know what to say.

“I really don’t know. I haven’t seen Sam in weeks.”

Sister Maria sighed and shook her head.

“You know what happens to liars, Jennifer.” 

“Look, I really don’t know where they are, okay?” Jen raised her tone and felt how her eyes were burning. She really didn’t know, and she was hurt by that information that Nathan had left without saying anything. And if Sam was part of his disappearing, it would kill her inside.

“Eat your breakfast, and meet me at my office.” Father Duffy said, and they left her alone. But Jen didn’t feel hungry anymore. She felt empty. Abandoned. How could they do this to her?

Fifteen minutes later, after barely eating anything, she knocked Father Duffy’s door. When she stepped inside, there were two police officers with Father Duffy. Father raised his gaze and looked at Jen.

“Jennifer, please come closer.”

Jen stepped closer and looked at the officers. Why they are including police to this? 

When she were in front of the desk, Father Duffy sighed.

“You need to tell us where the Morgan brothers are.”

Jen sighed deep:   
“I told you, I don’t know.”

“Jennifer, they are involved to a old woman’s death.”

Jen’s heart stopped beating. She was sure she just misheard.

“W-what?” 

“Police got a report last night to the house where there were a broke in. When they got in, they found the owner dead in the room, and Morgan brother’s were running away. We need to know where they are.”

Jen shook her head. No, this must be a mistake, Sam and Nate would never do that.

“I - I really don’t know.”

“Look, Jennifer, we know that Sam had been taking care of you all these years, you three were like siblings. Stop protecting them and tell where they are. That way you can help them more.”

“I told you already I don’t know!” Jen yelled and started to cry, hiding her face into her palms. Father Duffy realized - she really didn’t knew where the brother’s were. So he turned to the officers telling that she were no use, but they’ll be informing if they heard about the brothers.

Officers left and Jen were still crying. How could they do this to her? She thought she meant to them something. Why they didn’t took her with them?

Father Duffy stood from his desk and walked to Jen, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“We told you there troubled. They were no good for you.”

Jen shook her head. Her heart was broken.

“Go calm yourself before your class.” Father told her and lead her to his door.

Jen ran to her room and jumped to her bed, hiding her face into her pillow. She thought he loved her, but now he was gone. 

For the next two weeks, she kept her window open, waiting for Sam to crawl in from it. But he didn’t. Jen couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t eat. She was heart broken. The only people she had cared about, had left her. The emptiness inside of here, were too much for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Three months has passed, and no sign of Morgan brothers. Jen was worried, worried that if they got themselves caught, or something bad happen to them. She was sad, sad that they haven’t try to contact her, sad that she was there all alone.  

She barely slept, she barely ate. Nun’s and father Duffy tried to cheer her, tried to get her to eat, but she couldn’t.

She wanted to get out of there. She needed to get out of the orphanage, there was too much memories in there, and she didn’t want to stay there alone. She remembered that she had a great-aunt somewhere. And she knew that father Duffy had all her papers in his office.

So one day she sneaked on his room. Father was having a class to the youngsters, so she tiptoed into his desk, only to notice that her fold was already in his desk.

She opened it and saw a letter in top of everything, when she reached it and opened the paper her heart shattered into million pieces. It was from Sam. 

_ “Jennifer. _

_ I’m sorry we needed to leave you without saying anything. I found our mother’s journal’s and we were about to get them with Nathan. Things didn’t go as planned, and the women died in front of us, before she managed to turn the police away. We needed to run. _

_ I’m sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I cannot tell you where we are, if this letter ends up in the wrong hands. _

_ We come to get you when the heat is off. Wait for us. _

_ We love you, and we miss you. _

_ Sam and Nathan.” _

Tears started to pour on Jennifer’s eyes. She was angry to brother’s that they didn’t took her with them to get the journal’s, and she was mad to the nuns, that they had took the letter, and never gave it to her. If she had knew from the start what happened, her three months hasn’t be like hell, in the darkness, without information. 

She took the letter and rushed out of the room and headed to her own room.

She took her bag, and started to pack. She have to leave, she couldn't stay there anymore. Tears filled her green eyes, as she tried to figure where to go, what to do. But nothing matter, she just needed to get out. She couldn’t wait anymore, after all it has been three months and they haven’t got her. They aren’t probably not coming back to her.

When she got all of her stuff in her bag, she hided it under her bed. She knew her only way out was through the window, during the night. So she waited, she waited that everyone was sent to their rooms, and nuns had made a check on her, that she was in her bed, sleeping, until she jumped off the bed, taking her bag and crawling out from the window.

When she was out of the fence rounding the orphanage, she didn’t even look back. She wanted to leave that place behind, and everything what happened there. Including the Morgan brother’s.

* * *

First night was easy to Jen being out of street. She was warm, she was full of food and she was filled with adrenaline.

Second night was much worse. She was hungry, she was cold and she felt the most lonely what she had ever felt in her little life. 

She slept under the bridge, until she continued her way. She walked, didn’t know where, didn’t know why, but she knew she needed to keep moving. She had no idea what she was going to do, but one thing were sure - she won’t ever return to that shithole again. No matter if she dies on the street, if she got raped and beated up, that would be better than be in that orphanage.

Every time she saw a police car, she hid herself, just in case. She wasn’t sure, if the orphanage cared about her little runaway trick, or were they just happy that she wasn’t their problem anymore. But she couldn’t took the chance to get caught.

She managed to steal herself some food. Some chocolate bars, and bread. She learned how to pick pocket some money from people, so she could afford to buy some real food.

She never stayed a night on the same place. She knew it was too risky. Once in awhile she got her panic attacks, and manage to control them with varying results.

She spent almost two months on the street, hope slowly starting to fade about her future.

She was looking for a good place to sleep for over the night under the bridge, when she heard steps behind her. She froze and couldn’t turn, she was afraid that maybe it was some druggie who wanted to rape her.

She closed her eyes and waited. She noticed there were two different steps coming closer, she was sure this was her end.

“Jennifer?” 

Jen’s eyes snapped open. That voice. She knew that voice. That voice was so familiar she could never forget it, that voice has haunted her in her dreams for the last five months. She slowly turned around and saw two boys standing behind her.

Samuel and Nathan Morgan.

Tears filled her eyes, anger filled her body. But part of her was also relieved, that she had found them, those two boys who has been her family for years, even she made a choice she want to forget them. Part of her wanted to run, as far as she just could, away from those two boys who had left her to orphanage, put after all, those two boys were all she ever had. Sam rushed to the girl he had missed for the last six months, but when he reached to her, he got a slap on his cheek.

“How could you leave me there!” Jen screamed while her eyes were pouring tears. Sam put his hand on his slowly swollen cheek and turned to look at Jen. This was totally new Jen to him.

He looked how her eyes were full of hate, but also filled with fear, how her hands were on fists, and how they were shaking. Nathan stood behind Sam, looking at Jen with shock. She was dirty and she looked thin, her skin was pale, and her hair was mess and dirty. Her beautiful golden hair were now dark from the dirt and mud. They had no idea how long she had been on the streets.

Sam looked at Jen, waited what she’s going to do. For a good moment she just stared at Sam, while she listened what her heart told her and how his mind screamed her, until she collapsed on Sam’s arms and started to cry hysterically. 

Sam wrapped his arms around her, hold her after six long months. Jen felt how that familiar warm body was finally against her own cold body. She had missed his warmth, she had missed his love. Did he still loved her?

“I’m sorry Jenny. I’m so sorry.” Sam whispered to her ear. He couldn’t tell her enough how sorry he was. He should have go take her with them to grab their mother’s stuff. He should have go back right away to take her out of there. He had waited too long, but he just couldn’t risk to get in caught and leave Nathan and Jen being separated from each other’s while he end up in jail.

They had saw Jen wonder on the streets, unable to recognize that it was actually her, so they had followed her to under the bridge, to made sure it was truly her. He couldn’t believe she had run away from the orphanage, that she was living in the streets.

When Jen finally got the worst pain out, and was unable to calm herself enough, Sam withdrew from the hug and kissed her soft. Jen’s heart started to race in her chest. He still loved her.

“C’mon, let’s take you to warm shower and to sleep good.” Sam said while wiped her cheeks from her tears. Jen turned her gaze to Nathan, and he finally moved closer to hug his big sister. Jen squeezed little Nathan as hard as she just could, as Nathan hid his face into her shoulder. 

They had finally reunited.


End file.
